Kirby
Kirby is a recurring character in the series. He appears in Season 2 as a main protagonist of the Dream Land Arc and the Revengeance Arc. He is well-known as the protector of Dream Land on Planet Pop Star. History/Background Information See Article: Kirby Personality Kirby is mainly laidback and slightly serious. However, he occasionally acts in an impulsive nature, mainly when food is involved. He shares a swordsmanship rivalry with Meta Knight (who Kirby considers as an ally/occasional enemy) and often fights with King Dedede, though they can be civil towards one another when they are on the same side and they share a love for food. Kirby also gets along well with Mario and his friends, though he has become suspicious of Sonic (who is being corrupted by Dark Sonic) and begun having a negative opinion on Luigi. He also gets annoyed by Sonic's tendency to run off at the wrong times. Powers/Abilities Note: Information on this section mainly comes from WiKirby and the Superpower Wiki, along with observing how he fights in the Sprite Chronicles series. Powers *'Power Replication:' Kirby can mimic and copy an opponent's powers and abilities. *'Infinite Digestive System:' Kirby can digest anything and not be harmed. *'Inflation:' Kirby can inflate his own body. *'Enhanced Lung Capacity:' Kirby has tremendous lung capacity. *'Flight:' By inflating his body, Kirby is able to fly. Abilities *'Vacuum Breath:' Kirby is able to inhale large amounts of air. *'Air Breath:' Kirby is able to manipulate the air in his lungs in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of air, often shaping it into bursts of air. *'Digestive Assimilation:' Kirby is able to gain new powers by eating and swallowing certain individuals. *'Mimicry Form:' Kirby can mimic the appearance and powers of other beings. *'Martial Arts Specialist:' Kirby knows various light and fast martial art attacks that compliment his flexible body. He can also perform combination attacks, which are a series of strikes and attacks in rapid succession. Weaknesses *''It is currently unknown what Kirby's specific weakness is.'' Transformations *'Jet:' By swallowing a jet-based individual, Kirby gains a hat that resembles a plane with goggles. Kirby gains the ability to fly at moderately high speeds and can perform fast and powerful jet-based attacks. *'Sword:' By swallowing a sword-based individual, Kirby gains a sword and a hat that resembles Link's. Kirby gains enhanced swordsmanship, possessing the skills of a master swordsman. His sword is also able to shoot beams when Kirby swings it. *'Crash:' By swallowing a warhead enemy or concentrating his energy, Kirby is able to unleash a destructive attack (known as the Crash Fireball) that can destroy any enemy, along with the surrounding environment, in the vicinity. Season 2 Dream Land Arc At Peach's Castle, Kirby is sparring with Mario on the castle grounds. Later, they, along with Yoshi and Tails, dicuss the sparring match until Sonic teleports next to them. After Sonic has a brief conversation with Kirby, Tails finds that a Fire Shine has appeared in Dream Land, according to the Fire Shine Tracker. The five of them decide to go to Dream Land to get the Fire Shine. Later, the five of them are flying through Dream Land, heading toward King Dedede's Castle. Later, in King Dedede's Castle, Kirby is interrogating King Dedede in his arena. After Mario and Sonic convince Kirby that Dedede doesn't have the Fire Shine, Tails uses the Fire Shine Tracker to find that the Fire Shine has just moved away from the castle. Meta Knight then appears, telling everyone that an old enemy has appeared. He then tells them that he'll explain everything when they board the Halberd. On the Halberd, Kirby and King Dedede are in the kitchen, eating all of the food. Later, they join Meta Knight in confronting Galacta Knight. After Galacta Knight states that he'll give them the Fire Shine if one of them can beat him in a duel, Kirby and Dedede leave to go back to the kitchen to finish an eating contest. Later, Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede are at Peach's throne room with Mario, Yoshi, Tails, Peach, and Cream. After asking about Sonic's condition, the trio take their leave and say goodbye to group. Revengeance Arc Battles *Kirby vs. King Dedede (off-screen, won) *Kirby and Sonic vs. Dark Link (won) Trivia *Kirby is the only guest character to appear in more than one story arc in Season 2. *Kirby seems to be more smarter and serious than his canon counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Season 2 Protagonist Category:Super smash bros characters Category:Kirby Characters